All Of My Feelings
by Yaoishoujo
Summary: Touya and Yuki are in college and neither of them have expressed their feelings. Touya makes the first move... shounen-ai warning!


A/N: Hello there! This'll be my second CCS story that I've posted on here, so please be kind! I got the idea for this story one day as I was contemplating how much I despise homophobes and what would happen if Touya ran into some. That was an interesting day. Anyhoo, this fic is the result of all of those mixed emotions I was experiencing. Hope you enjoy!

Summary: Yuki and Touya are now in college and haven't confessed their feelings yet. The rest leads to mayhem, only to end in fluff!

Warning: Boy x boy stuff ahead, so turn back if it isn't to your liking.

Disclaimer: Don't own the boys. Clamp does.

* * *

In their college dorm studying for a physics exam, Touya and Yuki are busy reviewing questions that will be on the test.

"So what happens when gravity is defined in several different ways?" Yuki began the question while trying to figure out the answer himself.

Confident with his intelligence, Touya began his answer, "Well, when the law of gravity is redefined in such a way, you have to factor in the following points..." As he looked up at the gray haired boy sitting across from him on the bed, his voice sort of gave out and he became speechless. Touya had wanted to tell Yuki his feelings ever since the summer vacation of their 11th grade year, but was always too afraid of rejection. Yet, looking at him now, he suddenly felt as if he could no longer hold in all of his bottled up emotions. "Uh...Yuki?"

"Hm? I'm listening, Touya. Why did you stop your expl-mmnnh?" Yuki looked up from his book only to be suddenly locked in a deep kiss with his best friend. His eyes went wide as he sat frozen in place.

Touya squinted his eyes to push back the tears of rejection. Yuki wasn't responding to the kiss, which made Touya feel ashamed and more than a little frustrated. As he pulled himself away from the seemingly lifeless body in front of him, he stood up without making any eye contact with the other boy. Wanting to get out of such an uncomfortable situation as soon as possible, he quickly thought up an excuse to leave, "I need some fresh air. All of this studying is making me feel light headed. I'm... sorry..." And, with that being said, he grabbed his jacket and left the room, leaving Yukito still frozen on the bed.

****

10:37pm

Touya made his way to a nearby bar, thinking that some hard liquor would help him forget about what just transpired between him and the love he pushed away.

As he made himself comfortable on a bar stool, the bartender placed a glass in front of him, "Hey there, young man. What'll it be?"

"Scotch on the rocks, please." Clouded by thoughts of how he must have hurt and confused Yuki, Touya dropped his head into his arms on the bar and cursed, "I'm such an idiot!"

Two other men who were sitting on opposite sides of him decided to "help" this poor boy. The guy on the right put a hand on Touya's shoulder, "You know, it helps to talk about your problems, so why don't you tell me what happened."

After a few moments of getting no response, the guy on the left chimed in, "Let me guess, you hurt your lover by saying something stupid, right?"

Touya just lifted his head, nodded, then took a sip of his drink. "I didn't _say _anything stupid, though. I _did_ something stupid!"

The two men nodded and the one the right decided to put his two cents in, "Hey, don't worry about it, man. I've been down that road before. Look, all you gotta do is buy her some pretty flowers and apologize for what you've done. Don't make the same mistake I did."

Too depressed to hear the word 'her', Touya began sobbing. "I can't! He already hates me! I know it! I blew my chance to be with him by acting on my feelings and disregarding his! I'm so fucking stupid!" He grabbed his drink, finished it in one big swill, and once again, plummeted his head into his arms.

Both men, looking mortified by what they just heard, felt as if they needed confirmation on the information they just received. "Did you say 'him'? Are you saying you're..._ gay?"_

Touched by a personal issue, Touya lifted his head to glare at the two men, "Yeah, why?"

Reacting in complete irateness, the man on the right punched Touya in the face so hard he fell to the ground. "I can't believe I was talking to a disgusting fag! You make me sick!"

As blood began to drip from Touya's nose, anger mixed with the alcohol began to consume his better judgment. "What the fuck your problem? Why the hell should you care about what I am? You didn't have to fuckin' punch me, you asshole!" Fueled by rage, he lunged at the guy who was responsible for his pain and nailed him in the cheek with his fist. The other guy tried grabbing him from behind, but Touya just threw him down onto a nearby table.

The bartender, worried about the cost of the damage that's already been done, tried to stop the enraged men. "Stop, you idiots! I don't want this bar to get all fucked up! If you wanna fight, take it outside!" Seeing that he wasn't going to get through to them by trying to gain sympathy for the well being of his bar, he decided to take a more drastic step, "Quit it or I'll make you all pay _DOUBLE_ for your drinks!"

With new found motivation, all three men stopped mid-action.

"Aaah, you ain't worth it anyway, you dumb fruit!" One of the guys hissed and left after paying the bartender.

"Yeah, he might rub off on us or something! Why do fagots even exist? It's fucking gross!" The other agreed while following the footsteps of the man who just left.

Touya stood up slowly, wincing in pain the straighter his back got. He paid the bartender, apologized for the earlier incident, and left quietly.

****

11:38pm

Deciding against going back to the dorm, he strolled along the sidewalks of the neighborhood without a plan as to where he was going. His face was bruised, his nose was bleeding, and he had an ugly black eye. The napkins he took from the bar were of some help as he stuck them up his nose to keep the bleeding under control. The more he walked, the more his mind would travel to happier memories of him and Yuki, yet end with that fearful look he had in the dorm.

_He must be long gone by now. He probably went back to live with his grandparents._ Tears fell at the thought of never seeing his beloved again.

Just then, he heard someone calling him from farther down the street. _Must be those guys again wanting more._ To his surprise, though, he saw Yuki running at full speed towards him.

"Wait up, Touya!" Yukito stopped in front of him, breathing heavily and looking worried as ever.

Stunned, Touya almost didn't know what to say, "Y-Yuki... why... how... what... are you doing here?"

Yukito was about to answer when he noticed how battered Touya's face was and flew into a 'wife like' fit. "What in the world happened to you? And why do you smell like alcohol? Touya, I've told you numerous times not to drink! What were you thinking? You had me worried sick! Do you realize how long I've been out here searching for you? You have no-"

"Why were you worried and looking for me?" Touya interrupted, confused about Yuki's sudden act of concern.

"What do you mean 'why'? I love you more than anything else in the world, Touya! I'd never want anything bad to happen to you." He grabbed Touya gently around the waist and held him close. He calmed his anxieties before continuing, "I love you, Touya. I'm sorry for not telling you this earlier. You surprised me with that kiss and I didn't know how to respond. I'm sorry for making you feel guilty about it. Really... I'm so sorry. I feel like all of this is my fault." Yuki felt tears begin to form in his eyes, so he rested his head on Touya's chest to hide them.

Touya lifted the shorter man's face with his finger and spoke softly, "Please don't cry, Yuki. None of this is your fault. I'm sorry for kissing you so suddenly. That wasn't fair to you." He wiped away the tears in his lover's eyes with his thumbs as he cupped his face. With a sudden surge of emotion, Yuki inched his face closer to Touya's to lock him in the kiss he should have returned back at the dorm. His arms quickly followed as he wrapped them tightly around Touya's neck. Ignoring the sudden surge of pain he was now experiencing from Yuki pressing against every bruise on his body, he gladly returned the gesture. As soon as the kiss ended, they moved into a gentle bear hug.

"I love you, Yuki," Touya whispered into his ear.

"I love you, too," Yuki said in return.

****

12:13am

Realizing that they still had a lot more studying to do for their upcoming physics exam, Yuki sighed, "We'd better get back to the dorm, Touya. We need to get as much rest as we can so that we can wake up early to study some more. Besides, we need to get you cleaned up. What happened, anyway?" He held Touya's hand and gave him any needed body support as they walked back.

"Well, two guys in the bar kicked my ass because they hate homosexuals, so I attacked back in self defense. It pissed me off that they suddenly began hating me just because I happen to like guys." Touya began clinching his fists, making Yuki wince in pain.

"Quit that, Touya! The world is full of ignorant morons, so it's best that we ignore their banter and continue to live our lives. What happened tonight is over, so stop getting so pissed. You're hurting my hand, you know."

That last statement broke Touya's anger and he immediately loosened his grip on the albino's hand. "Sorry, Yuki! You're right, as usual. I should just forget about it. As long as I have you, nothing else matters. Well... except for that damn physics test."

They both chuckled as they walked back to study for the test they'll soon be acing.

****

Owari

There it is! Did you enjoy it or was it total crap? Believe it or not, I wrote this the day before I started on "The Moment I Saw You." Anyhoo, please review! Arigatou!


End file.
